Mix Tape
by erinmar13
Summary: Myka tells Helena about her feelings in a somewhat surreptitious manner, and Helena confronts Myka about it later.


**Mix Tape**

Myka neatly wrote down the last song title and artist name and slipped the paper inside the jewel case. She took a deep breath as it closed with a soft snap. 'You're really doing this, Myka? Are you seventeen?' She let out the breath in a slow sigh. "It's just music."

Myka quietly took the stairs down to the den; Helena was there with Claudia. She smiled instinctively at the sight of the raven-haired woman. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, Myka." Claudia greeted.

Helena turned and her face lit up when she saw Myka. "Hello, darling." Her voice was low and sweet; Myka blushed ever so slightly.

"I made you something." Myka crossed the room to stand near Helena.

"You did?" Helena asked with excitement.

Myka handed her the CD. "I know how much you like music, so I put this together for you."

Helena reached for the case, but Claudia snatched it from Myka's hand. "You made her a mix tape?" Claudia was bubbling over with excitement; it did not help the nervous pit in Myka's stomach.

"It's not a 'mix tape.'" Myka defended herself.

Claudia read over the tracklist and burst out laughing. "It's i_so_/i a mix tape."

"It is i_not_/i a mix tape. I just thought Helena should get to know modern music."

"Myka." Claudia leveled her gaze at the woman and tapped the back of the case indicating the songs she'd chosen. "Come on."

Myka snatched the CD back from Claudia, trying to hide her blush behind her irritation. "It is not a mix tape, Claudia."

Helena could take it no longer. She had remarkable patience at times, but when she felt left out or confused, the petulant child within always came out. Myka and Claudia were arguing over this 'mix tape' concept, of which Helena was vastly ignorant, and this particular topic involved her no less. And Myka. Her temper flared far quicker than usual. "What is a bloody mix tape?" She yelled over their bickering.

The two women instantly fell silent and stared at her. She stood still, her eyebrows raised in demand for an answer. Claudia was cowed into inaction. Myka spoke softly, not quite meeting Helena's eyes. "A mix tape is a compilation of songs."

Helena looked confused. "Isn't that what this is?"

Claudia found her voice as Myka lost hers. "Yes," she grinned. Myka glared at her. "But a mix tape is more than that. It's like..." she struggled to find the best way to describe it; and Myka had no intention of bailing her out. "The songs have a, uh, meaning. They like, tell a story." She took a breath and sighed. "Dude, it's what teenagers give their girlfriends." Helena's expression changed, the lights instantly coming on. "They make a tape of a bunch of songs that remind them of her or them...as a couple. It's basically a bunch of love songs."

"Which is why it's i_not_/i a mix tape."

Helena smiled sweetly, glancing at Myka. "Well, then I shall be the judge of that." She winked at Myka when Claudia turned away. Myka blushed profusely as Helena left the room to listen to the mix in private.

Claudia waited until she was out of earshot and playfully punched Myka in the arm. "You sly fox." Myka sighed loudly and gave up, retreating back to her bedroom.

Myka was sitting on her bed reading when a soft knock came at her door. "Come in."

Helena opened the door and stepped into Myka's room. "I listened to your music."

"And," she asked, so softly that Helena barely heard her.

She closed the door behind her and smiled sweetly at Myka, who was nervously chewing her bottom lip. "It was a 'mix tape' wasn't it?"

Myka nodded slightly, a blush flushing her cheeks. "Yes."

Helena's smile warmed. "I thought as much." She sat on the edge of the bed; Myka pulled her legs up against her chest. "Myka," Helena waited for her to look her in the eyes. "You know I have feelings for you? Strong feelings."

"Yes."

"And yet," Helena furrowed her brow slightly. "You felt the need to express your own feelings covertly. Why?"

Myka looked into Helena's deep eyes. There was confusion, curiosity, but the overwhelming emotion behind them was concern. "Because..." she faltered, trying to find the right words. Helena reached out and rubbed Myka's knee gently. "Because I was afraid—nervous."

"Of what, darling?"

"I've never been with a woman before."

Helena smiled. "Have you ever kissed a woman?"

Myka shook her head, "No."

Helena scooted closer to Myka and touched her hand gently to Myka's cheek, a question in her eyes. Myka smiled and leaned slightly into her warm touch, unfolding her legs. Helena leaned forward, cupping Myka's jaw, her fingers buried in her curls and curving around the back of her neck. She pressed her lips against Myka's and wrapped her arm around Myka's waist, holding her close. Myka melted into the kiss, her hands reaching out for Helena. Her soft lips were divine. Helena parted her lips and barely touched her tongue to Myka's lips. She didn't respond at first, but then she welcomed it with a wonderful caress of her tongue across Helena's.

They kissed with a growing passion, pulling each other closer, desire growing like a small seed in Myka's stomach—a raging fire threatening the borders of Helena's conscious mind. She pulled away when she felt the urge becoming too much for her to contain. "That is what it is to kiss a woman, Myka."

Myka held Helena's face in her hands. "I like it." Her voice was deepened by desire, sending a bolt through Helena. Myka saw the flare in her dark eyes and swallowed. She kissed Myka deeply, pressing close. Myka shifted, lying down, pulling Helena down on top of her. God, she felt so good stretched out over her body. Myka held her tight as they kissed. Helena's tongue was sweet and soft in her mouth.

Helena pulled back, smiling down into shining green eyes. She caressed Myka's cheek, tracing her fingers lightly over her soft skin. "I love you, Myka," she spoke softly.

Myka gazed up at Helena; her piercing eyes and warm smile. She brushed a lock of Helena's silken hair behind her ear, her hand resting against her neck. "I love you too, Helena.," she whispered.

Helena's eye sparkled. "Oh, Myka..." Her lips touched Myka's in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Helena broke their kiss again, looking down at Myka with a slightly more serious look in her eye. "Myka, I swear that I will do nothing which you do not wish." She paused as her breath caught. "But..."

"Yes, my Helena?" Myka asked with a glint in her eye and a hint of something raw in her voice.

Helena's eyes went black. "I would very much like to make love to you." Her voice rolled out as a throaty purr.

Myka's heart raced. "I would very much like that."

Helena cradled Myka's neck and kissed her, lifting her up. Helena sat staring at Myka's porcelain neck and chest as she traced her fingertips over the soft skin. "Myka." Her tone was almost begging.

Myka answered, raising her hands from Helena's hips to unbutton her shirt. She grazed her fingers over Helena's stomach and smiled as the muscles fluttered. Myka slowly pushed the fabric off Helena's shoulders, tracing her fingertips down her slender arms. Helena closed her eyes and swallowed. Myka leaned in and kissed her. Helena jumped at first, but quickly relaxed against her. Myka ran her hands over Helena's sides, reveling in the way her body writhed and twitched.

Helena leaned back and pulled Myka's shirt over her head. She traced her fingers over the top of Myka's bra. "My god...you are beautiful, Myka." A blush spread over her chest and Helena smiled. She looked Myka in her warm green eyes, "So beautiful."

"Thank you," Myka whispered as she pulled Helena in for a kiss. "You're not so bad yourself," she smirked at Helena.

Helena grinned wide and bowed her head, "Thank you, Myka."

Helena's fingers continued to tickle Myka's chest, sending bolts through her stomach. "Helena..."

"Yes, my dear Myka?"

Myka took a breath, finding her courage. "Take your bra off, I want to see you."

"Take it off for me."

Myka ran her hands up Helena's sides. Helena closed her eyes and sighed a quiet sound of pleasure. Her fingers trembled as Myka undid her bra. She hooked the straps on Helena's shoulders and slowly pulled them down her arms. The bra dropped to the bed, leaving Helena's alabaster skin exposed. Myka licked her lips as she stared at her chest; Helena's breath quickened. "Helena..." Myka whispered. She reached up and ran her fingers over Helena's breast.

Helena swallowed hard as Myka's palm settled against her nipple. A whimper escaped her parted lips. "Myka, that feels fantastic."

Myka gained confidence as Helena gave in. She caressed Helena's breast, cupping it and running her thumb over the nipple. Helena rubbed her hand up and down Myka's thigh. "Myka, please, use your mouth." Helena's eyes were still closed and her head was tilted back slightly. Myka leaned forward and gently kissed Helena's nipple making Helena moan softly. Myka wrapped her lips around Helena's nipple and sucked gently. "Myka," Helena gasped. Her grip on Myka's thigh tightened. "Your tongue, darling," she pleaded. Myka obliged, moving her tongue in slow circles. "Oh god, Myka." Helena gripped hard on Myka's thigh.

Helena ran her hands gracefully over Myka's sides and around her ribs to undo her bra. With a gentle touch under her chin, she raised Myka's head. "I want to see you, Myka. I want to kiss you as I caress your soft breasts, feel your nipples harden in my hands, begging for my lips."

"Please," Myka gasped.

"Yes, my love." Helena smiled at Myka's perfect breasts. She ran her fingers tantalizingly over Myka's beautifully pale skin. Myka closed her eyes and swallowed. Helena pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her deeply while teasing her nipples. Myka's hands roamed over Helena's smooth back. She bit Myka's bottom lip and chuckled when her eyes shot open. Helena tugged, letting it slip from her teeth as she sank to suck Myka's breasts.

Helena's velvet lips surrounded one nipple and Myka sighed a quiet moan. "Helena, that feels incredible."

Helena grinned, her eyes twinkling with mischief, and bit down on the supple flesh in her mouth. Myka cried out and arched her body up, her arms gripped tight, holding Helena against her. "You liked that, darling?"

"Yes, Helena." She shifted and performed the action on Myka's other nipple. "Oh god," Myka groaned and held tight to Helena again. "Please, don't stop."

"Anything you wish, my darling Myka."

"Just keep doing that." Helena chuckled as she sucked and licked at Myka's nipple. Myka sighed quiet moans as Helena worked her mouth on her breasts.

Helena ran her fingers over Myka's sensitive sides; her body arching with each caress. She rested her hand on Myka's hip, tracing small circles with her thumb on the soft skin of her stomach. Helena moved her hand slowly, dragging her nails gently over Myka's lower abdominals, to the fly of her jeans. Helena kissed up the side of Myka's neck until her lips hovered by her ear, her breath hot and wet against Myka's neck. "May I?"

Myka pulled Helena's lips against her and rolled her head back, exposing her neck, giving herself over completely to the woman she loved. "Please, Helena. I need you."

Helena curled her fingers around the button and undid it as she nipped at Myka's neck. Myka whimpered as Helena's teeth pinched at her sensitive skin. She slid Myka's zipper down slowly, giving her every chance to change her mind if she wasn't ready, but Myka gave absolutely no sign of stopping her. Helena slipped her hands around Myka's body, her hips rising up. She swallowed at the feeling of Myka grinding up against her, and ran her hands over the curve of Myka's backside, pushing her jeans down. Pulling them off, Helena dropped Myka's pants on the floor and began kissing up her long legs. She paused at Myka's thighs. Myka wanted her, she could tell, but she'd not proceed until she knew Myka was absolutely sure; there was no going back after this.

"Myka."

"Helena." Her voice was thick and Helena had to take a slow, deep breath to calm herself.

"Are you positive, dear?"

Myka looked down at Helena kneeling between her thighs. "Yes, Helena. I want this, I want you."

Helena grinned a wicked, beaming smile and stripped Myka of the last vestige of her clothing. She worked her way back up Myka's legs, feeling the nervous tension she still carried in her lean limbs. But god was she beautiful, laid out resplendent beneath her, so eager and yearning for her touch. So trusting and open—safe in this moment of strongest vulnerability because she trusted, because she loved her. Because Myka loved Helena. With that thought fleeting through Helena's mind as a feeling, an emotional firefly of warm comfort and encouraging faith flitting around in her gut setting flames with each glow of its subtle light, she ran her thin fingers gingerly up the graceful muscles of Myka's inner thighs. She pressed feathery kisses up Myka's skin, inching closer.

Helena paused, hovering over the apex of Myka's legs, taking her time to soak in the perfection that was Myka giving herself over to her. She leaned down and softly pressed her lips to Myka with her eyes closed, a silent 'I love you.' Helena took a deep breath, shuddering at Myka's scent, and ran her tongue the length of her. Myka gasped, her entire body dropped away in deep relaxation, but her hips surged up against Helena's mouth. She ran her hands over Myka's hips, her tight stomach, up to her gorgeous breasts to tease her nipples.

"Helena..." Myka gasped out a quiet groan of pleasure as she began to draw patterns around Myka's clit with her tongue. She went slowly, savoring the feel of Myka on her lips, the taste of her in her mouth. But Myka was wanting for more; Helena could tell by the way she rocked her hips harder and harder up against her mouth. With an inward chuckle, she moved her tongue faster, exploring Myka with more vigor. Myka grabbed at Helena's shoulders, pulling her closer. She ran her fingers through Helena's hair—those beautiful soft tresses felt like warm silk curling around her fingers. Nothing had ever felt so good as this, Helena's hair in her hand, her tongue swirling figure eights around her clit. Myka writhed her hips, riding up and down against Helena's lips. Helena slid her arms under Myka's thighs and tugged her closer, holding her hips down to keep her from going too wild. Helena sucked Myka's clit gently, circling her tongue around it. Myka gripped Helena's hair, her nails dug into her shoulder. She arched her hips and threw her head back, screaming Helena's name as she came. Helena slowed her tongue, feeling each spasm against her lips. She stayed with Myka until she'd calmed a little.

Helena smiled and kissed Myka's inner thigh before rising up her body to hold her as she came down. Myka held tight around her waist, resting her head on Helena's shoulder. Helena kissed her forehead and stroked Myka's hair. They laid in silence for a while, completely content. "How are you feeling, Myka?" Helena asked softly.

"Fantastic."

Helena smiled. "Wonderful."

Myka nuzzled against Helena's neck; she reflexively lifted her chin, opening herself to Myka. "That was amazing, Helena."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I'm glad you're okay."

Myka wrapped her leg around Helena's. "You're overdressed," she smiled.

Helena grinned wide, "Why don't you take care of that for me?" Myka touched her lips to Helena's neck in a slow, lingering kiss as she ran her fingertips along Helena's bare chest and stomach, down to her pants. She popped the button on Helena's jeans and undid the zipper. Her nerves caught up with her and Myka rested her hand on Helena's stomach. "It's alright, Myka. Take your time, darling. No need to rush. Your comfort is most important."

"I want to, I do. I'm just...nervous. I've never done it before."

Helena placed her fingers under Myka's chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes. "I'll help you. What are you afraid of?"

Myka dropped her gaze, not able to look Helena in the eyes. "I'm worried I won't be any good. That I won't be able to give you what you gave me."

Helena smiled a sad, sweet, warm smile. "You'll do just fine. I'll help you, guide you through it. It will be obvious when you do something I like, but I'll be sure to let you know. Just do what you think would feel good, what you would like. I'm sure you'll do me right."

Myka blushed. "Just, don't be disappointed if I can't perform."

Helena stroked Myka's cheek. "You could never disappoint me, Myka. Least of all in this." Myka smiled up at her and kissed her neck again. Finding Helena's pulse point and teasing it with her tongue. "Oh god...I think you will do just fine Myka."

Myka shifted to strip Helena of her jeans, leaving her clad only in her small black and purple lace panties. Myka arched an eyebrow at her. "You've taken to modern lingerie rather well."

Helena grinned a wolf smile, "I just love to feel luxuriant and decadent. You don't approve?"

Myka straddled Helena's thighs and smirked down at her. "Oh, they look very good on you. I like you being decadent." She ran her hands up Helena's stomach—delighting in the way her muscles twitched under her fingers—and up to her breasts, massaging gently. Helena tilted her head back and closed her eyes, a small groan working it's way from deep in her throat. "But I think I'd like to take them off of you now."

"Please, Myka. I need you so much. I've needed you for so long. I've spent so many nights since we met thinking of you and touching myself." Helena ground her hips up against Myka's.

Myka swallowed hard. The idea of Helena touching herself while thinking of her sent a hot rush through her entire body. Her thighs went weak and she sunk down, slipping Helena's panties down her legs. She kissed up Helena's leg, along her thigh, over her hip and across her stomach, following the trail of freckles. Helena stroked Myka's hair, comforting her. Slowly, so very slowly it seemed to Helena, Myka kissed down her stomach. She settled between Helena's thighs and waited. Waited for her hands to stop shaking.

Helena rested her fingers against Myka's cheek. "Take your time, Myka. Do it when you're ready, not because you think I need it."

Myka nodded slightly and turned her head, kissing Helena's palm. She took a deep breath to steady herself and Helena's scent filled her senses. She needed Myka. And Myka wanted to give. She dropped down and tentatively pressed her lips against Helena. Helena let out a moan that had been begging for release for a long time. She tried to stay relaxed, but she couldn't control herself and her hips surged up off the mattress, so utterly desperate for Myka's touch.

"Start soft, slow gentle strokes. Explore me, Myka, find where I like your tongue the most." A shudder went through Myka's body and she passed her tongue lightly over Helena's clit. "Yes, Myka." Myka ran her tongue up the length of Helena, flicking the tip over her clit. "Mmm, Myka." Helena arched her hips. "Just like that. Use the tip of your tongue. Soft at first, and then faster, harder. Read my body, Myka." She flicked her tongue over Helena's clit again, stroking faster and harder as Helena cried out louder and gripped Myka's hair tighter. She fell into a rhythm with Helena's hips as they rose and fell, faster and faster. "Use the flat of your tongue, broad strokes." Helena's hips slowed slightly, and the tremor passed from her thighs. The tone of her moans grew deeper, longer, rising sharply at the end when Myka's tongue would slip off the top of her clit. Helena slid her leg up Myka's lithe body. "Circle my clit with your tongue. Yes, god, just like that Myka." Helena's hips writhed harder against Myka's sweet mouth, the shiver returned to her thighs. "Faster," she gasped out. Her fingers tightened in Myka's hair, pulling slightly. "Don't stop, Myka." Myka worked tighter and faster circles around Helena's clit, feeling her building closer and closer to ecstasy. Helena collapsed against the bed and cried a deep, throaty moan that ended with Myka's name. "Oh god, Myka," she sobbed. She tugged on Myka's hair and she rose up to lie next to Helena.

Helena was panting wildly; Myka held her close. She caressed Helena's arm curled tight around her waist. "I guess I didn't disappoint, huh?"

Helena took a deep breath. "You very much did not."

Myka nuzzled against Helena's neck. "I liked it." She kissed her neck gently. "I can't wait til I get the chance to do it again."

"Oh Myka, I will need some time to recover my darling."

Myka sat up. "That was your first time...with someone, since you were debronzed, wasn't it?"

Helena smiled up at Myka. "Yes." Helena touched her hand to Myka's cheek. "Yes Myka, you are the first person I've made love with in over a century."

Myka smiled and leaned down to kiss Helena. Their kiss was sweet and slow, lingering and warm. Myka settled against Helena and pulled the blanket over them. "I love you, Helena."

"I love you too, Myka."

Myka turned off the light and fell asleep to the sound of Helena's heartbeat.


End file.
